


You’re an idiot, I hope you know that

by Xenia



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenia/pseuds/Xenia
Summary: Sergio's injury during the final of the Spanish bring something more than two weeks without playing...
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	You’re an idiot, I hope you know that

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where Gerard was during the final. I don't know if he watched the match at all. For the purpose of this fic he was back in Spain watching it on his tv. I also have no idea when Sergio got home, if it was night or day. For the purpose of this story it was night. 
> 
> This is the first story I write for this pairing and it's also the first story I write in like two years. I'm taking a leap of faith here, so don't be too harsh in judging me. Feel free to point out any mistake.

-You’re an irresponsible idiot, I hope you know that-

Sergio jumped, surprised, (not scared, surprised, he was a big guy he didn’t scare this easily) at Gerard’s voice coming from somewhere in the darkness of his house. Gerard sounded equally pissed and fondly exasperated. Sergio was in a good mood thought, he had just won the first trophy of the season and, even if Gerard shouldn’t have hidden in his house and surprise him (again not scare, surprise) calling him an idiot, he couldn’t deny that he was happy to see him.

He was planning on calling him anyway, to make fun of him cause his team hadn’t even managed to qualify for the final and cause Real Madrid had won a competition it wasn’t even supposed to be a part of in the first place (at least following the rules of the past editions, but hey times passes, rules change… )But of course having the chance to gloat in his face was great and was only going to improve his already good mood. He decided that for the moment he wouldn’t mention the final and the trophy, focusing instead on why the hell Gerard was in his house at who knows what time in the night.

-What are you doing here, Geri? – he asked switching on the light.

Gerard was leaning against the wall of the corridor, close to the front door, with his arms crossed over his chest and a weird look in his eyes. When Gerard didn’t say anything Sergio started walking toward the kitchen. Every time he put weight on his left ankle he winced from the sharp pain that shoot up his leg. Behind him Gerard huffed and moved to help him.

-An idiot. Like I said you’re an idiot.- he muttered and steered Sergio toward the living room, dropping him on the couch.

-Ehi! – Sergio protested – I was going to go take some ice… - he trailed off noticing a flash of _something_ in Gerard’s eyes, something he couldn’t quite place and that it was gone too quickly for him to figure it out.

For a second Gerard just stood there, watching him, once again with his arms crossed over his chest.

-Stay there, you idiot, I’m going to get the ice for you. –

Sergio watched him as he left. He couldn’t figure out why Gerard was there.

-What are you doing here, Geri? – he yelled.

Gerard came back from the kitchen and sat on the couch next to him, took his leg in his lap and gently put the ice on it. For the longest time he didn’t say anything. Sergio was about to speak about the greatness of Real Madrid and the first trophy (of many) that they had won, when Gerard spoke

-I was watching the match on tv. – he said. – I saw the way your ankle… And I was… - he trailed off.

-You were what? – Sergio pressed him.

Gerard glanced at him and the weird look was back in his eyes.

-I know you. And I know you would keep playing even with a broken leg, so I… I wanted to check on you. – he said after a couple of more seconds of silence.

Sergio blinked.

-You were worried about me? – he asked.

Gerard just shrugged, gently pressing the ice pack on his ankle.

-Maybe. – he whispered quietly then he sighed and turned to properly face him. – Look, I know that what we have is… I know we agreed that it was just physical, but I… - he trailed off.

 _Oh_. Sergio just looked at him stunned. He didn’t know what to say. After a while Gerard sighed again and stood up, gently laid Sergio’s ankle on the couch and turned toward the door.

Realizing that Gerard was leaving, Sergio moved quickly and his hand closed around Gerard’s wrist, stopping him. The movement jostled his leg and Sergio whimpered at the sudden pain in his ankle.

-Wait. – he said.

\- Sergio… - Gerard said defeat clear in his voice. – you don’t have to say anything. We agreed on something and I went and … - he took a deep breath and then kept going - … fell in love with you. It’s my fault not yours so..-

\- No, no Geri...- Sergio – Wait. Sit down, please? You’re too freaking tall, my neck will hate me tomorrow if I keep looking up at you. –

Gerard sighed again.

-Sergio… - he said but Sergio tugged on his wrist and with sighed Gerard sat.

\- I wasn’t all that good at keeping our agreement either – he said. – The day after… when we woke up… I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t want you to hate me, I didn’t want to be awkward, I didn’t want to ruin our friendship, so I just… went with the first thing that came to my mind, the first thing that would allow me to maybe keep you, in some way… - he trailed off.

\- It was never just… there was always more for me. I agreed with your “friends with benefit” plan only because I was the only way to keep you. – Gerard said with a hint of a smile and hope in his voice.

Sergio sat up and now their faces were so close to each other that their noses touched. Sergio put a hand on the back of Gerard’s neck and slowly leaned in to kiss him. This kiss was different from all the others that they had exchanged. It was sweeter, slower. For the first time they didn’t have to pretend that what they had meant nothing, that it was just two friends helping each out.

-We’re quite a pair, aren’t we? – Gerard asked leaning his forehead against Sergio’s.

\- Yeah. – Sergio said and then. – But why am I an idiot? –

Gerard laughed.

-Because you kept playing even if your ankle hurt and you made me worry. –

-You would have done the same thing. – Sergio shot back.

\- Maybe. – Gerard agreed.

\- And anyway it’s a good thing I did. For one I lead my team to victory proving that Real Madrid is the b…-

Gerard shut him up with a kiss.

Because now he could. Just kiss Sergio without any reason, just because he wanted to, or just because he wanted him to shut up. He could just kiss him for the sake of kissing him and not just as a prelude for sex. Now he could kiss him and mean it. Now it meant something. It meant everything. 


End file.
